Fight in the Past
by The Final Conduit
Summary: He clenched his teeth. His "support" was dead. His arm was broken, eye messed up, and he could barely stand. He doubted he would even walk away from this thing alive. An alternate version of the ARK incident. Young Shadow vs. Bio-Lizard. Rated for Gore/Blood and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

Rugged breath could be heard as the boy tried to fill his lungs. He was on his knees, the pain filling his throat making it feel scratchy.

His lungs screamed, never satisfied with the amount of oxygen he could grant it.

His blood red irises showed a lucid amount of exhaustion, pain, and above all, fear.

He was in a circle shaped pool with a current leading out of the room he was in.

He clenched his fanglike teeth, forcing himself to get back up onto his feet. He really doubted that he'd be able to stop this thing. His arm was broken, eye messed up, and he could barely stand. His "support", a G.U.N soldier, lay motionless across the room. He had no doubts that he was already dead.

There was a large hole that could only be created by being forcibly ripped open. His insides were out, and the boy felt that it'd be a miracle if he was alive.

His jet black hair had streaks that were a similar tone to his eyes trailing in the hair on his head, from his elbows to his wrists, and from his ankles to his knees.

His wrists and ankles held golden rings with white gloves, and his skates were a mix of colors from green, white, red and black. Shadow glared in contempt at the lizard like being in front of him.

It had an orange-reddish tint to its skin, with metal ankle and wristbands. Lodged on its back was something that would resemble a circular shaped battery pack.

"Come on ULTIMATE LIFE FORM. I thought you were better than this!" The voice spoke mockingly. Before he could comprehend its speed, the boy was kicked hard in the stomach, launching him off his feet. He crashed violently into the wall, and he couldn't even stand again.

Damn it…

He lifted his unusually heavy arm, the one that wasn't broken, and pushed his palm into the ground, forcefully pushing himself to get back up. He never got to that point.

A tail whipped up, slapping him heavily across his face, leaving a bloody cut on his cheek.

He breathed heavily through clenched teeth, trying not to let the thing above him get the satisfaction of hearing him voice his pain.

He felt that slick tail wrap loosely around his neck several times, then clench around his neck, nearly suffocating him.

His hand reached up and futilely tried to claw at the tail, trying to break the tails' hold on his neck.

"You're so pathetic." Its mouth never moved, yet he always heard a voice. As if he could its thoughts.

Any chance of him replying was dashed, for the grip that held his throat cut off all the air he tried to get.

As the darkness consumed him, Shadow thought back to the past few hours, remembering how this all happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow rubbed his eye, trying to rub the tired feeling of drowsiness in his eyes. He held the hand of who was obviously a professor, with his white coat, but slightly portly, with glasses that obscured his eyes.

Professor Gerald.

Shadow still wondered why the heck his creator, and father figure, had woken him up so early.

Surely those guys from G.U.N slept too?

When they met up with the guy, someone who probably was a middle aged person, Shadow heard them discuss something, but he didn't pay much attention to them.

As a child, this was to be expected, Ultimate Life Form or not.

But Shadow never failed to notice that the Professor had never looked so anxious yet serious before.

The same went for the way that the man occasionally looked at him, as if thinking of him as less than a person, heck, even a pet!

It was like he was sizing up a weapon...

Shadow looked back from the window, which showed a view of a meteor shower happening, and saw Gerald looked more irritated and angry than he'd ever seen him.

He was curious about what they were talking about, but as he tried to listen, he ended up being more and more confused.

Just as he was just starting to understand what they were talking about, something about some kind of super weapon, it happened.

The sirens blared, and the lights cast their crimson glares to every inch of the room they could reach.

Shadow jumped at the sound but he couldn't believe what he saw next.

Shadow stared at the door, not believing it when he saw a scientist run by screaming just when he saw him get tackled by a glob like thing. The scientist couldn't even scream before it clamped it's jaws on his neck, biting harshly on his neck, and ripping out so much of it that he could see bone.

He jumped onto his feet, trying to get out of the room, to warn _her_, but a soldier, who had been there the entire time, knocked him down, pinning him down with his back up.

He felt his wrists being pulled together forcefully, and he heard the click of handcuffs. Before he could stop him, his hands were cuffed.

"What are you -"

Another soldier kicked his mouth, and Shadow tasted blood in his mouth.

He would've snarled at them, but something stopped him.

A voice.

"You're so pathetic..."

Shadow had never heard the voice before, but it sounded so familiar...

That was all he could think on the matter before he heard the clicking of a gun as it was loaded.

He could only listen as the soldier pulled the trigger.


End file.
